bucketheadlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucketheadland 2
Bucketheadland 2 is the tenth studio album by Buckethead released on October 14, 2003 by ION Records. This is the sequel to Bucketheadland, released on 1992. Release The album was originally released on October 14, 2002 by ION Records. Concept The album is the sequel to Bucketheadland released on 1992. As such, the album centers once again on Buckethead's fictional "abusement" park, Bucketheadland. Many of the themes and lyrics focus on improvements and new attractions done to the park since the first album, for example, on the back cover of the album, one can see that beneath the statue from the cover of the first Bucketheadland album, there was an underground passage. According to the albums booklet, since the park has been celebrating Bucketheadland's 13th aniversary for a couple of years now, some of the first time guests have been falling into open graves damaging the merchandise. This album is some kind of auido guide that will help new and returning visitors arround the park and its rides. The booklet also explains that the album contains soundtracks of some of Bucketheadland's rides, archival interviews, and field recordings. Track Listing # "Welcome" - 0:13 # "Slaughter Zone Entrance" - 0:11 # "The Cobra's Hood" - 2:58 # "Transportation Options" - 0:51 # "Machete Mirage" - 3:01 # "Slaughter Buddies Outside the Revenge Wedge" - 0:21 # "We Cannot Guarantee Bodily Harm" - 0:17 # "John Merrick - Elephant Man Bones Explosion" - 4:53 # "Taxidermy Tots" - 0:23 # "Bloody Rainbow Spiraling Sherbert Scoop" - 2:55 # "Can You Get Past Albert?" - 0:27 # "Vladimir Pockets' Incredible Bloated Slunk Show" - 3:10 # "The Ballad of the Inside-Out Face" - 1:05 # "The Battery Cage Brawls (Cage Announcer: The Ghost of Abraham Lincoln; Winner Has to Eat His Way Out)" - 2:18 # "Ferris Wheel Apology" - 0:08 # "Can You Help Me?" - 1:02 # "Grimm's Sponsorship" - 0:14 # "Realistic Coop Replica" - 0:42 # "Frozen Brains Tell No Tales" - 5:33 # "Rooster Landing (1st Movement) / Lime Time (2nd Movement)" - 2:35 # "Two Pints" - 0:27 # "Health & Safety Advisory" - 2:14 # "Digger's Den" - 3:13 # "One-Way Ticket to Grab Bag Alley" - 0:46 # "Fun for You" - 1:03 # "Carpal Tunnel Tomb Torker" - 3:35 # "Today's Schedule" - 0:08 # "The Corpse Plower" - 3:20 # "Unemployment Blues" - 2:05 # "Slaughter Zone Exit" - 8:16 Credits * Buckethead - Taxidermy, Production, 6-string wedge & Pieces. * Dan Monti - Co-produced, co-written, mixed, engineering and programmation. * Bootsy Collins - Voice * Li'l Littles - Voice * Keystone Brewer - Voice * Bill Monti Towel - Voice * P-Sticks - Voice * Albert - Voice * Brain - Additional drums * Recorded at the Coop & the Del Rey Brewer Factory. * Mechanical morgue: Dead. * Executive producer: Norman Isaacs. * Ferris Wheel 1: P-Sticks. * Artwork, dialogue & research: Bryan Theiss for Frankenseuss Animatronics. * Buckethead memorabilia courtesy of the Ronald L. Witherspoon Collection. * Special thanks: Bootsy, Norm, Li'l Littles, Keystone Brewer, Bill the Towel, P-Sticks, Brain, Dan Monti, Frankenseuss. References and External Links * Review of Bucketheadland 2 Pressing History Category:2003 Album Category:Solo Album